My Eyes On You (200316)
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Ichigo is back from her one year in America, Aoi is happy, but…is feeling insecurities too. (This is sad with a happy ending)


**Author Notes**

 **A not so fluffy story this time, because Aoi feels down and afraid from time to time too. OxO**

 **May you enjoy?**

* * *

Ichigo returns from America and performs a spectacular Constellation Appeal during the face-off concert with the borrowed Sweet Spice Constellation Dress, Suite Devil Coord.

After getting off stage, Ichigo runs over to where her friends are waiting with warm smiles. "Did you see my performance?" Ichigo put her hands on her head imitating cat ears. "It was cute, right?" Ichigo finding the Constellation dress she just put on, even though not Angely Sugar, kind of cute, especially the cat ears.

"Mm! I definitely saw your performance! In fact, now that you're back, I won't be taking my eyes off you, Ichigo!" Aoi was starry eyed and bouncing with excitement beside Ichigo.

Ichigo laughed, "Glad to be back!"

* * *

That night, Ichigo finally returns to her room in the Starlight Dormitories. "Aoi, I'm really happy to be roommates with you again." Ichigo says as she finishes unpacking.

"Mm, days of not having Ichigo as my roommate is finally over…" Aoi looks at Ichigo and remembers the days when she looks over to an empty bed.

"Hm-hm. And I won't be leaving anytime soon!" Ichigo gets up from her bed.

"You intend on leaving again?" Aoi asks sadly, not taking her eyes off Ichigo.

"Eh? Oh, no. There aren't any plans for leaving at all, Aoi." Ichigo notices Aoi's sad tone and quickly tries to assure Aoi.

"I don't think I can take it if you leave me once more." Aoi still feeling torn at the thought of Ichigo not being around.

Ichigo smiles and walks over to Aoi. "Udon to nori~"

"Eh?" Aoi blinks, trying to translate Ichigo's words.

"Don't worry, Aoi! I'll be by your side from now on!" Ichigo says while taking Aoi's hands into hers. "But I'll be away for a moment." Ichigo gets up and winks to Aoi.

"You sure go off fast." Aoi jokes in a soft voice, but happy from the assurance Ichigo has given her.

"I'll be back!" Ichigo heads to the bathroom for a shower.

In the bathroom, Ichigo was taking off her clothes but… "Aoi, it's kind of embarrassing with you watching me change…" Ichigo had a blush on her as she took off her top.

"It's okay, I'm just looking." Aoi intended to assure Ichigo but I don't think you can really help someone relax when you're staring at them change.

Ichigo laughs awkwardly. "Alright, I'll let you look for tonight. Aoi sure is a handful tonight." Ichigo goes into the shower.

Aoi stands at the door continuing to look at Ichigo. "I sure missed hearing the sound of Ichigo bathing."

"Usually you'd be outside though." Ichigo laughs. "Aoi, look." Ichigo blew some of the soap bubbles into the air.

"Mm?" However, Aoi was just looking at Ichigo and did not notice the bubbles.

"Aoi, look!" Ichigo pointed outside hoping Aoi would follow the direction she was pointing to and break her gaze for a moment, but Aoi just continued staring at Ichigo.

"Mm?" Aoi tilt her head slightly.

"Er…Aoi, I can't teleport, you know?"

"Of course you can't."

"I can't turn invisible too."

"Mm, hm?"

Ichigo completed her shower, dressed herself and went out into their room, Aoi following behind.

Aoi was going to take a seat on her bed, but Ichigo attacked Aoi with a hug before she could sit, so Aoi fell backwards onto her bed with Ichigo above. "Ichigo?"

"Aoi…I missed you…" Ichigo closed her eyes as she hugs Aoi tightly.

Aoi hugs Ichigo tightly too. "I missed you too."

"Aren't you still missing me?" Ichigo gets up from Aoi with each hand beside Aoi to prop herself up above Aoi, Ichigo looks at Aoi with a serious look in her eyes.

"Ichigo?" Aoi was unsure as to why Ichigo is upset.

"I'm here right now, so won't you spend your moments _with me_?"

"A…" Aoi realizes what Ichigo meant. To be with Ichigo, not be around but not experiencing moments together. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I guess I was really worried you would disappear, and that you returning were just a dream and illusion I came up with."

Ichigo smiles, happy that Aoi understands. "I won't disappear…" Ichigo falls beside Aoi and holds Aoi's hand. "I can feel Aoi's warmth and feelings, can you feel mine?" Ichigo squeezes Aoi's hand.

Aoi smiles and squeezes Ichigo's hand too. "Mm, crystal clear."

"Hm-hm. Great! Let's sleep then!" Ichigo gets up to go to her bed.

"Eh? So soon?" Aoi complains.

Ichigo laughs. "Then let's sleep together?" Ichigo invites Aoi to her bed.

Aoi turned starry eyed. "I can?"

Ichigo laughs again. "Of course you can. Though I might need to change my pillow cover again tomorrow if you drool that much." Ichigo points at Aoi's mouth.

Aoi cleans her drool and laughs embarrassed. "Heh, heh…I'll try not to."

Ichigo laughs and puts her hand out for Aoi to take, which Aoi did. "You sure this is not a dream?"

"No dream can be this real, Aoi." Ichigo snuggles closely to Aoi to make sure Aoi can feel her body heat as she can feel Aoi's.

Aoi smiles. "I suppose." Aoi held onto Ichigo's hand as they fell asleep.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Well, I wrote this thinking about how Ichigo and Aoi are such close friends, and as shown, Aoi was so devastated that Ichigo was going off to America so suddenly. So I figured with Ichigo returning, Aoi might subconsciously fear that Ichigo was going to disappear/go again.**

 **But it all ends well, because Ichigo won't let Aoi be insecure and upset! XD**

 **Leave a comment to let me know how it is~ :D**


End file.
